


Ice Cold Heart

by MidnightMoonbeam



Category: Original Work
Genre: Murder, Seattle, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMoonbeam/pseuds/MidnightMoonbeam
Summary: Something i'm writing for my college English class, 10 pages max, gonna be more though.





	Ice Cold Heart

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter so far, gimme some criticism, this needs to be good.

Statistically, there are far less female Serial killers that male ones. Evie Steele didn’t care about that statistic, she enjoyed carving up her victims. Watching them bleed onto the ground made her deliriously happy. The feeling she got whilst stabbing a victim gave her the best feeling. Seattle was her playground and the people were her toys, and she enjoyed breaking her toys. And to her twisted mind, her toys enjoyed being broken.

The people of Seattle were frightened. A new serial killer was plaguing the area, the media had dubbed him the Blood Hound. The Seattle area hadn’t had a killer this bad since the Green River Killer, Gary Ridgeway. The police were stumped but not giving up. They investigated every lead but came up empty every time. The Blood Hound had taken people right off the street, they were later found dumped in gutters on the outskirts of the city. The news had reported that they had been tortured and mutilated before their death.

Evie Steele lived in the upper East side of Seattle, she worked at a quaint coffee shop downtown and drove a Volkswagen Beetle. By all appearances she was a normal twenty-five-year-old woman. Yet inside her head was a twisted monster. When killing people, she always hit her face, she had found a voice changer online to slip in her mask to make her sound different. No one knew she was really the Blood Hound.


End file.
